


#SplitsOnTrees

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Todrick Hall song, Catarina paints herself blue, Central Park, Dancing, Embarrassed Alec, F/M, Hip Hop, Lydia is awesome, M/M, Magnus has no chill, Malec, Ragnor takes care of the music, Sizzy - Freeform, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(from a tumblr prompt post): "Your cheer-leading squad practices a routine in the park every Saturday and I like to sit and watch but one day I'm sitting on the bench across from where you practice and I didn't realize how close you were because you just back-flipped into my lap and wow you have nice muscles up close" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	#SplitsOnTrees

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt was something I found on Tumblr, and I wanted to try it out! 
> 
> Also, while reading this fic, listen to "Splits On Trees" by Todrick Hall, as this fic was in part inspired by the song (it's also really catchy!)

Once again, Alec found himself sitting in Central Park with his family and friends, watching the dance group that seemed to come around the same time. It was like they were psychic or had some sort of radar; no matter what time or what day, Alec saw the group either setting up their equipment or already in the middle of a routine. It was uncanny, really.

"Oh, that's Lydia's dance group, The Mortal Instruments," Isabelle had explained when he asked one day, right when a blonde woman was helping her bleach blonde friend paint herself blue. That seemed to be one of their things, and Alec was surprised none of the paint ever came off when she danced. Lydia, Alec could point out, with her all black ensemble and her golden hair tied into a ponytail. The girl she was helping paint blue turned out to be one Catarina Loss, and with her a boyfriend named Ragnor who painted himself a springy green.

Today was hot, and Alec knew teh duo's paint was going to come off at some point; he watched as the group was setting themselves up, Clary and Jace sitting to his left as they rummaged through the cooler for sodas.

"I see The Mortal Instruments are here again," Jace commented, taking a swig of his drink.

"I told Luke about them, he said he'd bring my mom to see them next time," Clary said. They watched as Lydia carefully helped Catarina ti her hair up into a bun, making sure not to smudge the blue paint on her face. Alec could see Ragnor, fully green like many times before, helping another boy set up a boombox, the second boy struggling to get an amp in place. He was short, with a strong build under a black track suit, making him look almost deathly pale.

"That would be Raphael," Isabelle's voice sounded and Alec turned to see Isabelle and Simon approaching their picnic blanket, grocery bags in hand. Simon gave Alec a broad smile, his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose, "Hey, Alec, what's up?"

Alec shrugged as Isabelle plopped herself down on his other side, giving him a one-armed hug. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lydia starting to help Catarina with warm-ups, Ragnor arguing with Raphael over one of their dance moves. After a few minutes of squabbling, Alec watched as Raphael flipped Ragnor off, moving towards the boombox. A sharp note rang through the air, and Alec saw Jace cringe.

"Does Raphael not know how to use a radio?" he laughed. Clary slapped his arm playfully, rolling her eyes.

"Lydia told me she hand-picked everyone in that dance group," Isabelle explained, "if Raphael is there, obviously he's good."

Alec scoffed. Good. He wasn't one to talk, considering that he couldn't actual dance (it was more of an awkward sway and the ocaissonal bop to the left), but after every performance, Alec knew Lydia and her friends were anything but good. They were great, they were amazing, they were diabolically insane with the way they moved their feet, flicked their wrists and thrust their hips; it was as if they had been given these godly gifts and-

"Hey, who's that?" Clary's loud voice broke through Alec's thoughts, and Alec followed her gaze back to the dancers. Who was she talking about? There was Catarina, practicing a move that looked almost like a roundhouse kick. Raphael had managed to get the boombox working, and was fiddling with the volume; a pop beat was coming from the speakers, making Alec's head swim. Ragnor was working on some weird dancing that made him look like a robot and then there was Lydia, doing a split, propping her leg against a nearby tree.

So who were they talking about? Alec asked them, vaguely aware that Lydia was waving at them, a big smile on her face. Clary poked Alec, jabbing her finger towards teh dance troupe, "Over there, the Asian guy in the ripped black jeans!"

Alec followed her finger and sure enough, there he was. From across the park, Alec could see he was a little on the shorter side, with golden skin and black hair. From what he could see, he had it spiked up, and he wore a white tank top to go with his black jeans. Even from where he sat, the shoes could be seen a mile away, bright pink knee-high sneaker/boot things (Alec wasn't sure which), and neon blue laces.

"Oh! That's just Magnus!" Isabelle filled them in, "Lydia told me she recruited him last week. Apparently he has a killer hip-hop routine."

That explained it. Alec watched as Lydia waved him over, wrapping him in a hug and thus starting some complicated move that involved her sliding through his legs to flip over on his other side. Raphael was still fiddling with th dial on the boombox, which seemed to annoy Ragnor to no end until the newcomer- _Magnus_ , Alec remembered- watching him strut over to the other man, giving him a high-five.

"I thin they're gonna start soon," Jace pointed out, "Si, you got your camera?" Simon nodded, digging out his phone and pointing it towards the dancers.

"Ready!"

Clary clapped her hands excitedly as the dancers got into formation, "Hopefully Magnus is as good as Lydia said!"

They turned toward the group, Lydia taking the lead, standing with ehr chin held high. They seemed to be in a line, with Lydia being the focus until the beat started. Ragnor had replaced Raphael as the dic jockey, allowing Raphael to sneak his way to Lydia's left, tapping her shoulder as he sang, "Hey Lydia!"

Lydia replied with a cheerful "Hey Raph!"

"Whatchu gettin' into?" was Raphael's staged question, to which Lydia shrugged and said, "Just finished practicn' my clap!"

"Ain't got no money-"

"-So I guess it's on me-"

Clary and Jace burst out laughing as Lydia and Raphael stared right at them, crossing their arms back to back while Catarina and Ragnor popped out from behind, tossing their legs in the air in unison:

"Guess I better go 'n put my leg up on a tree!"

Apparently Isabelle and Simon already knew the words as they sang out a hashtag, pumping their fists in the air, shouting "'Cuz I be doin' splits on trees!" over and over. Huh. Normally, Lydia would do some sort of song that had a pretty violin to it, or some funky pop song that she heard on the radio the day before. But this? This song was.... _interesting_. Apparently, as he listened and watched them move (Catarina and Ragnor did some twerking move in unison, with Raphale begrudgingly acting as their tree to perform such a feat), the whole song was just propping yourself against a tree.

Really, he didn't see the point, but everyone looked like they were having fun as they added in a few arm movements and cartwheels. Ragnor was saying something about not doing cactuses, the song being for weirdos, losers and geeks; something like that.

"C'mon, Alec!" Isabelle encouraged, sing along with us! And they be taggin' me on my Instagram-gram-gram!"

Soon Simon was joining in, "Scurr, that's a good splittin' tree!"

Alec groaned- why was he friends with these people again? Jace took this as his opportunity to add on, "We split on bushes and scrubs- but just for practices!"

Clary was next, "We don't do cactuses! Ha-ha!"

Shaking his head alec continued watching as Catarina and Ragnor did some complicated move that ended n what Isabelle called the "nae-nae." It didn't seem so hard, that move. A few people passing by had stopped to watch, a group of teenagers puling out their phones to film Lydia and her group. The radio emitted a loud boom, and Raphael kept the beat going as Lydia went to pick up a microphone. Raising a hand, everyone went silent, waiting with bated breath for her announcement.

"Alright guys!" Lydia said, her voice sounding tinny int eh microphone, "AS you know we are The Mortal Instruments!" Cheers erupted from the newfound crowd, and Alec clapped along politely, Jace wolf-whistling as loud as he could. Grinning at the crowd, Lydia wiped her brow free of sweat, "Alright, well, you know the team, but we'd like to formally introduce you to a brand new member-"

The crowd cut her off with loud screams and thundrous applause until she held up a hand, quieting them down.

"He's a good friend of mine and I hope you love him as much as we do," Lydia began, "Give it up for Magnus Bane! Ragnor, hit it!"

Alec watched as Magnus Bane vaulted to the front of the group, Catarina and Ragnor whipping and nae-naeing their way to give him room. Lydia gave him an encouraging shout a she began to sing into the microphone, "Yes Mam! That's my jam!" Next to him, Isabelle and Clary were goign wild, theri voices shrill in his ears as Magnus moved to his start position. Alec gulped, already feeling himself turning red; now that he was close, he could see Magnus was built quite lean, and already sweating.

Lydia sang out his cue, and the first thing he did was thrust his hips into a worm-like move, "Look how flexible I am!"

At this, Magnus did a few complicated moves, almost as if were a robot, sliding into short sway until he jumped, performing a perfect split in midair at Lydia's shout of "Hashtag splits on trees!"

Alec knew he was now blushing incredibly hard, his face burning like the sun as he watched Magnus move. He was so fluid, it was almost cat-like, with teh way he spun and kicked, swayed and thrust....

"Ooooh!" Jace sang, playfully punching Alec's arm, "Someone's got a cru-ush!"

...and Jace teasing him for no reason at all. Alec rolled his eyes, but he knew it was true. And if Jace knew he was right, there would be no end to the "I told you so'."

Clary thankfully told him to leave Alec alone and watch the, show, leaving Alec to his misery. Magnus had migrated closer, thrusting his hips in time with the beats following the lyrics:

"Now twerk, twerk, twerk till you sap up on your knees!"

Oh, those hips. Alec knew those hips would be the death of him. The song was coming to a close, and Alec felt his pulse speed up- he didn't want it to end! Magnus was such an amazing dancer, Alec realized that Lydia made a great choice in teammates, watching as Magnus started to do some sort of break-dance, throwing his head back and grinning up at the sky. Twitching his nose, Alec suddenly wished that smile was directed at him, that Magnus was slowly migrating towards him and his siblings because he just couldn't help it, that each back-flip was a chance to show off for him and-

"Oh, shit!" he heard Simon shout with a laugh, and the other four dove out of the way just as Magnus _back-flipped right into Alec's lap_.

The song had come to an end, with the crowd clapping and cheering, but Alec couldn't focus on the people starting to wander away. He couldn't focus on Catarina and Ragnor going around and taking pictures with kids who were watching exuberantly. He couldn't focus on Lydia and Raphael getting into a friendly match of who had the best cartwheels.

Because this gorgeous man had just back-flipped into his lap. Magnus Bane had just danced his way into Alec's lap and once the song ended relaxed and leaned against Alec's chest as if he were a lawn chair in his backyard. Magnus, after shifting himself just so for five minutes finally looked up at Alec, a bright grin on his face; his teeth were two rows of perfect pearls, and Alec berated himself as Magnus laughed at his look of bewilderment.

"Sorry, hon," he laughed, "did I startle you?"

It took a minute for Alec to process that the question was aimed at _him_ ; out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jace smirking like the asshole he was, and the flash to his left told him that Isabelle had taken a picture and was now uploading it to Instagram. Great. Another chance to be embarrassed in front of an incredibly attractive guy who was just sweating all over him at the moment-

"I should probably get off you now," Magnus giggled, and Alec felt himself melt it was so adorable, "but, uh, did you like the performance?"

Licking his lips, Alec nodded, "Y-yeah, yeah! I... I liked you- I mean, I l-liked your performance, um-"

Alec froze when Magnus giggled again, playfully tapping his nose with a glittery finger (when had he noticed teh glitter? it didn't matter, it was a good look on Magnus, Alec decided).

"Well I've decided that I like you," he said, his voice suddenly turning low, sultry; Alec felt a shiver run down his spine as Magnus added, "Would you like to go out with me this Saturday night?"

Alec opened his mouth to answer, only to close it again. He wanted to say yes, he really did, but right now Magnus was getting heavy in his lap, his legs turning into pins and his arm aching from supporting his upper body, and he was acutely aware of Magnus's chin being tucked into the crook of his neck. Magnus raised an eyebrow, waiting until Isabelle suddenly screeched in their direction:

" _Yes! Thank the Lord, yes!_ My idiot brother is free and you can take him on as many dates as you want!"

Magnus smirked and Alec couldn't help but smile back as he said, "Well that settles it then."

Before Alec could offer Magnus anything- his number, his heart, his soul (too fast, he reminded himself), Magnus had planted a kiss on his cheek and with a final "See you Saturday, darling!" he back-flipped out of Alec's lap and presumably out of Alec's life. At least until Saturday. Isabelle and Clary were looking at Isabelle's phone, giggling like teenagers as they stole a look from time to time. Alec glared at them, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Clary assured him between giggles. Simon shook his head, gathering the blanket and their food as Jace clapped Alec on the back.

"Well, that was interesting, huh?" Jace teased.

"Jace-" Alec warned.

Jace ignored him, "I mean, I think 'Splits On Trees' is my new favorite song-" he pulled out his phone to take a selfie with a red-faced Alec (what was it with his siblings and embarrassing him on social media?), "And you know what else?"

Alec tried glaring again, but he knew it failed. Guess it was time to humor him, "No. What?"

"Magnus will probably want to climb you like a tree."

It had taken Alec another good five minutes to process what was just insinuated, but by the time he managed to shout "Jace, you _ass_!" and chase after him, he was halfway to the car, screeching the song lyrics at the top of his lungs.

Once Isabelle showed him the number of likes the picture of Magnus in his lap ad gotten (with the hashtag ' _splitsontrees_ ,' respectively), Alec had to use every ounce of willpower he had not to throw himself out Simon's van as they all sang that stupid song.

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed the cheer-leading part to make them a hip-hop dance group (I recently started watching a lot of hip-hop and choreography videos lately, they just look so cool!)
> 
> And I know nothing about dancing, so hopefully I did this justice, I don't know.
> 
> If you want to request something, send me a message on my tumblr, I go by coloringpencils on there!


End file.
